


Strengthening Flames

by CrimsonKnightmare



Series: Don't Die My Love [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKnightmare/pseuds/CrimsonKnightmare
Summary: Written for my Overwatch Imagines blog. Jack has been transferred to the medical unit on base but hasn't woken yet.





	Strengthening Flames

**Author's Note:**

> A post from over here on my Overwatch Imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

Jack Morrison (Soldier 76)

Jack was taken to the base’s medical unit almost immediately after Angela had confirmed for you that he was going to be okay. You never left his side while he recovered. Though he hadn’t woken up yet and it began to worry you. Was he truly going to be okay? The thought had just drifted through your head when you felt his hand close lightly around the hand that’d been holding his. You looked up surprised. Jack’s eyes were open and he was looking at you.

“Jack, oh thank goodness, Jack.” You said and brought his hand up to your cheek, tears beginning to spill from your eyes. Jack rubbed a thumb across your cheek, this simple touch of his was everything to you.

“I’m so glad you’re okay…” His voice was raspy and heavy with sleep. You pressed a kiss in the palm of his hand. The corners of his mouth pulled up into a smile.

“I was so scared I was going to lose you.” You said, the tears still flowing in small streams down your cheeks. He brushed his hand across your cheek, wiping away your tears.

“Don’t cry, my love.” Jack couldn’t stand to see you cry over him. It twisted his heart painfully. “I am okay, now.” He said slowly moving so that he was sitting up. He patted the bed beside him. You crawled up into the bed with him and he wrapped an arm around you, bringing you close to him. He rested his head on top of yours and sighed softly. He laced his fingers between yours and sat with you in silence. You could feel his heart beat against your form. He really was okay.

“I love you.” You spoke softly, looking at both of your hands intertwined. “Will you kiss me?”

Jack used his other hand to tilt your face up to his. He captured your lips in a kiss so soft and sweet it made your heart squeeze. You could feel every ounce of his love in this one kiss. He pulled back and stared into your eyes, his hand on your cheek. “I love you too.”


End file.
